1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a power circuit device thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a backlight as a light source, and a power circuit device which drives the backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV), a computer monitor or the like may include a backlight, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), as a light source for display of an image. A power circuit is required to drive such a backlight.
A related art backlight power circuit may include, for example, a flyback-type converter which supplies all of the power, a post-regulator which receives an output voltage of the converter as an input and outputs a voltage adapted for a backlight, and a backlight driver which drives the backlight by controlling the output voltage of the post-regulator to be a constant current.
In such a related art configuration, if the output voltage of the converter is not fixed but instead varies depending on a load of other element and a load of the backlight, the post-regulator is nearly unavoidably used, meaning that it is an essential element, which results in increased costs and lower efficiency.